Stuck on You
by SupernaturalSlayer
Summary: Sequel to Summer Heat When a Hunter clashes with a Slayer, what can be the outcome?
1. Chapter 1

**Stuck on You**

A/N: This is the sequel to Summer Heat. Hope you like it! Please review! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. Dean Winchester belongs to Eric Kripke, and Buffy Summers belongs to Joss Whedon.

* * *

Dean was pissed. He'd only just managed to retrieve his baby after Buffy had swiped his keys and driven clear across town. He'd caught up with her back at her house after he'd been forced to hotwire a car to get there. He circled his poor baby numerous times, cautiously checking for even the tiniest scratch. Thankfully he couldn't find any damage and breathed a deep sigh of relief, before reaching in to grab the keys still in the ignition and turning around to glare at Buffy's house.

Buffy tossed her jacket onto the armchair and kicked off her boots before flopping down on her couch with her phone to check her messages. She sighed upon finding the usual messages awaiting her attention and quickly deleted all of them without even opening them. She didn't need to go there again. She stared across the room at the bottle of tequila sitting enticingly on the small dining table. She was sobering up, and it was ohh so very tempting…But she shook her head, she did have to work tomorrow after all, and instead thought back to her earlier victory this evening. The look she imagined on Dean's face when he discovered she stole his car brought an amused smirk to her face, which quickly faded when she realized what she had been doing before then.

What had she been thinking, kissing Dean Winchester? That hunter was just heartbreak waiting to happen. He would abandon her, just like everyone else she had dated, and like all of her remaining friends and family had only a year before. It was too fresh. She couldn't even think about it without wanting to curl up in a corner.

_BANG BANG BANG!_

She was interrupted from her internal pity party by the loud sounds of pounding on her door. No doubt that was the great hunter himself, there to give her a thorough telling off for stealing his car. She gave her house a brief cursory glance to ensure nothing incriminating was visible before going to the door and unlocking it.

Dean stormed up to Buffy's house and pounded his fist on the door, glaring straight through the door. Only moments passed before the door swung open and he was staring straight down into Buffy's irritatingly innocent-looking face and definitely false cheerful smile.

"May I help you?"

Buffy's flippant attitude only pissed him off more, and he scowled down at her, "What the hell was that?"

Buffy raised an eyebrow, _so_ not intimidated by the furious much taller man standing in her doorway, "What was what?"

Dean gave a loud exasperated sigh, "Don't play dumb! You might be some blonde, stuck-up princess, but I _know_ you're smarter than that!"

Buffy was offended. _Stuck-up princess_? She stamped down the anger building up inside herself. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. And she instead flashed him an amused smirk, "Ohh…you mean the thing about the car…"

Dean just glared. He was _this_ close to strangling her… "Yes, the car! You stole my keys and my CAR!"

Buffy shrugged, "I just borrowed 'em. Your precious car is safe and sound outside. You did find it, right…?" She raised a single eyebrow, expectantly.

Dean let out an exasperated sigh, "YES, I found it. That is not the point!"

"Then what is it?" Buffy stared at him, expecting some crazy answer, not really understanding what his big deal was.

"The point is nobody, not even a hot slayer, drives my car! _Nobody_! Not even S-…" Dean broke off quickly, before finishing his sentence, the words still hanging in the air.

Buffy tilted her head and frowned in curiosity, "Not even who?"

"No one," Dean said quickly, "It's not important."

Buffy didn't look convinced, but at this point she just kinda wanted Dean to get out of there so she could finish her evening in peace, go to bed and get up early for work the next day. It wasn't like it would matter anyway. She and Dean had met, and they had had some fun, but that was it. It wasn't like the hunter was actually going to stick around. The less person stuff she knew about him, the better. "Whatever. You got your car, you told me off. Are you done?"

Dean didn't answer, just looked behind Buffy, taking in the appearance of her house. There wasn't much there. Surprising considering what he knew about her, which admittedly wasn't much. He'd assumed that her house would be more classy and well decorated with pretty fabrics and numerous photographs littering every surface, like the spoiled princess she undoubtedly was. But the room was very sparse, and decorated very simply with few possessions, and without a photo in sight.

"DEAN!"

His attention snapped back to Buffy, who was impatiently staring back at him, her gaze occasionally flicking to the door. An obvious hint.

"Are. You. Done?"

Dean raised an eyebrow, "You tryin' to get rid of me, princess? What's the big hurry?"

Buffy rolled her eyes, "The 'big hurry' is that some of us actually have to get up for work in the morning."

Dean looked at her, a little puzzled, "Work?"

Buffy gave him a look. Oh wait, of course. What would Dean Winchester know about honest work with his fake credit cards? "Yes, Work. Y'know, honest work? You do know what that is right? Honest jobs…you go in at an agreed-upon designated time, perform a job, and get paid for it?"

Dean glared at her, "Yes I know what work is! I just wasn't _aware_ that Slayers had jobs. Besides killing things."

Buffy gave him an wry smile, "Slayers do need money to pay rent and buy food with, y'know. Just like everyone else. Not everyone can commit fraud every day."

"Well aren't you supposed to have a Watcher that takes care of all that for you? The Watchers Council or something?"

Buffy was silent for a moment, choosing not to meet his curious gaze. She pursed her lips as she thought of how to respond without revealing too much. "Not anymore."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Buffy crossed her arms, turning her head to face him once again, a challenging glint in her eye, "Just _how_ is that your business?"

Dean raised his hands in surrender, "Okay, okay. Sorry. I just meant that I thought that all Slayers had to do was hunt and kill demons. Not live all alone, playing house during the day and hunting at night."

Buffy gave him a wry smile, "It's not that simple. It's _never_ been that simple. But then, what do you care? You're a hunter. All you care about is the latest hunt, the next town, and the next girl you can get into bed. You've never had to worry about honest work, paying rent, and saving the world while keeping your identity secret."

Dean ignored Buffy's unexpected tirade, and picked up on a surprising fact, "You've saved the world?"

Buffy froze momentarily. She did _not_ mean to divulge that kind of information. That was the kind of information that could get her found, and then require another hasty move. She quickly shook it off and shrugged nonchalantly, deciding to play it down, "Once or twice, small time stuff. It was something I did."

"But not anymore," Dean stated.

Buffy pursed her lips, not liking where this was going… "No."

"What changed? What could possibly stop a Slayer from going out there and doing her job?"

It wasn't her job anymore. There were hundreds of Slayers out there in the world now. It used to be that there was only one in each generation, but now that there were so many, she was no longer necessary. She was able to have a life. A life separate from demons and violence and heartbreak. And yet, though she told herself that every day, she couldn't help but feel that itch just under the surface. That itch for the hunt, telling her to go out in the dead of night and find something to destroy. It was that instinct that had led to her meeting Dean Winchester. Something she still wasn't convinced was a good thing. None of this was his business. He wouldn't stay. He didn't need to know anymore than he already knew.

She smiled at him, "What else?"

Dean frowned. That wasn't an answer…what did that mean? He couldn't imagine anything big enough to stop him from hunting. But clearly she didn't want to talk about it. He took one more look around the room before giving her a cocky grin, "So you live alone, huh?"

Buffy merely raised an eyebrow, "Goodbye, Dean." And with that, Dean suddenly found himself kneeling on the concrete outside Buffy's house, the door slamming shut behind him.

Dean slammed the door behind him as he entered his motel room. Sometimes that girl really pissed him off. Well, most of the time seeing as he had actually only known her for a grand total of two days. At the same time though, as well as infuriating him, she also fascinated him. He'd never met a Slayer before and had been excited to run into the very thing he'd only ever read about. A hot chick with superpowers who liked to hunt demons for a living? She was practically his perfect girl right there.

But after having talked to her for a while, he'd realized there was more to her than just a 'mystical destiny' and hunting monsters. She was more than what the legends said, she was a person. A real person who had feelings and a history, and had clearly been hurt in the past as he had. He just knew she was hiding a lot from him by how she had quickly expelled him from her house and from the complete lack of photographs in her house.

Normally he wouldn't care about a girl's story. He was strictly 'get some, get gone', but somehow he found himself wanting to get to know Buffy better, and that kinda freaked him out…He'd never felt this way about any other girl before, not even Cassie. He knew she liked him. After all, they had kissed back at the bar before she had stolen his keys, he thought with a frown. She was just holding back. Well, if he was going to get to know her better…he would just have to put in a little extra effort was all. It wouldn't be easy. She clearly had a bad opinion of him, and hadn't hesitated to let him know. He wasn't a bad guy, really. He would just have to change her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Stuck on You**

A/N: This is the sequel to Summer Heat. Hope you like it! Please review! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. Dean Winchester belongs to Eric Kripke, and Buffy Summers belongs to Joss Whedon.

* * *

Chapter Two

Buffy sighed as she trudged into her kitchen, running pretty late because of how little sleep she had managed to get the previous night. It was all the fault of a certain hunter, she thought with a scowl. If he hadn't kept her up so long talking, and then had spent the rest of the night _out_ of her dreams, maybe she would have gotten a decent night's rest! She was gonna be downing coffee like water today, she just knew it.

She quickly poured herself a cup of coffee, drinking it as fast as she could without burning herself, with one eye on the clock. She should have been out that door ten minutes ago! Just, one more minute, she only needed one more minute! She quickly drank what she could of her coffee, while simultaneously navigating her not exactly tidy living room floor, and pulling on her gorgeous new high heels. She took a second to admire how they complimented her outfit, and how they made her legs look longer, before she slammed down her coffee cup, grabbed her bag and ran out the door to her car. She was not going to be late for work! Not even if she had to break a few speed limits on the way.

Buffy smiled at the student as she got up to leave after her appointment with Buffy. The second the girl was out of view, the smile immediately faded from her face, only to be replaced by a tired pout. This had been one really long day, and it wasn't even lunch yet. She groaned quietly to herself, dropping her head to the desk. She wasn't going to make it…

"Knock, knock!"

Buffy's eyes widened from their position still on the desk. She knew that voice. Oh, it couldn't be…She slowly raised her head to look at her new visitor. It was…

"Dean? How did you find me?"

Dean just winked and gave her a mysterious grin from his position leaning against the doorframe of her office, "I have my ways. So…school counselor, huh?" Dean smirked.

Buffy shot him a glare, "What do you want?"

Dean mock pouted, "What? I'm not allowed to drop in and see the only person I know in this one horse town?" Upon seeing her unrelenting glare, he raised an eyebrow "Is that how you people in this town welcome travelers? Not very welcoming, Summers…" He shook his head and clucked his tongue.

Buffy was not going to lose her temper at work. She was not going to lose her temper. She wasn't… She gritted her teeth and forced a smile, that more resembled and animal baring its teeth than an actual smile. She didn't care. "What. Do. You. Want?"

Dean grinned and dropped into the chair in front of her desk, "Maybe I need some counseling, did you ever think about that?"

"Were you always this annoying, or did you have to take some kind of class? 'How to piss people off 101'? 'Stalking for dummies'?"

Just then Buffy's cell phone chose that moment to start ringing. She pulled it out and looked at the screen briefly, before rolling her eyes, hitting ignore, and then switching it off before tossing it back in her bag.

Dean's mouth twitched, out of both curiosity and amusement, "Old boyfriend?"

Buffy just frowned, "None of your business."

Dean "Y'know…I kinda get the feeling that you're running from something."

Buffy gave him a sarcastic grin, "Oh really? And what exactly makes you think that? Please…tell me all about your theories."

Dean ignored her sarcasm and ticks off the points on his fingers, "Well, let's see…You have no pictures of family and friends in your apartment. You spend all day at work, and all evening hunting for vampires. You frequently ignore phone calls…and oh, yes, that's right…you've only been working here a month."

"How the hell do you know that?"

Dean shrugged, "Asked around. It's not that hard to get information, you know. Just gotta know who to ask." He knowingly smirks to himself.

Buffy rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh, "I don't want to know. Now will you quit stalking me and just GO AWAY?"

Dean frowned, "Y'know, I'm starting to get the feeling that you don't want me here."

"ARGH! Get. OUT!"

Dean jumped out of his chair, hands raised peacefully. "Okay, geez. I'm going. I just thought you should know about the vampire's nest I found and thought you'd wanna go check it out. But if you're not interested…" He turned around and started to leave.

"Wait!"

Dean grinned. His plan was going perfectly. He schooled his features into a nonchalant expression and turned to face her. He raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"What vampire nest?"

"Oh, that. Y'know…the vampire nest out of the edge of town. Out at some old abandoned farm."

Buffy glared at him, "Why didn't you mention that before?"

Dean shrugged, "It never came up."

"I hate you."

"Aww, don't say that, sweetheart…We both know you don't mean it." He winked at her, before spinning around and moving for the door. "I'll pick you up at 6." And just like that, he was gone.

"Dean! We're not…ugh!" That hunter really drove her insane.


End file.
